


221b - Handle with gloves!

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [395]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gloves, Humor, Kinky thoughts, M/M, Orgasm, Public Hand Jobs, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: John is rarely shy about asking for anything related to a sexual matter.221bs in this series usually are little stand-alone snippets from the epic love story of Sherlock and John! Just hop on in. :)





	221b - Handle with gloves!

John is rarely shy about asking for anything related to a sexual matter. But this, he doesn’t really know how to ask for. ‘Come to bed, get naked, leave your gloves on?’

He has been thinking about those soft leather gloves on his body since it turned cold outside.

Luckily, he chose a very observant man.

One day after meeting a suspect, Sherlock leads John into the small murky place between two houses, pulls John against him back to front and pushes his gloved hand under John’s clothes until he reaches skin. John jerks and then melts against him.

Sherlock strokes his belly, the leather warming quickly.

“You have been fantasising about this for a while.”

“God…yes.”

“Mmh, interesting.”

“You knew?”

“Obviously.”

“So that is why you didn’t want to, this morning.”

One gloved hand still caressing John’s chest, he pushes the other into his pants and takes hold of him.

“Oh, that’s nice. Don’t stop.”

Sherlock has no intentions of stopping and he doesn’t until John is slumped against him.

“Bloody hell, that was…”

“Good?”

“Very. But I fear we have ruined your gloves.”

Sherlock doesn’t want to ruin his afterglow, so he keeps quiet about the camera he spotted too late. He is pretty sure Mycroft will – with a pained look – give him new gloves for his birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone in another fandom said 'Sex with gloves' and this was born.
> 
> There used to be the much-loved tradition of Monday Porn when I was still posting daily. I thought it would be a nice thing to do it again, now and then. :D
> 
> This is for you, Atlin. Thank you for taking up prompting me again! <3
> 
> .


End file.
